Adiestrando a Akamaru por Kiba Inuzuka
by cheeseburguer
Summary: Summary: One-shot. Kiba recibe su "algo" especial. Y aunque es responsable, a veces las cosas no son lo que uno quisiera.


Disclaimer: Propiedad del grandioso Kishimoto-sama :3

" _Guía de entrenamiento por Kiba Inuzuka"_

Kurenai-sensei los tenía frente a sí. Inuzuka Kiba, Hyūga Hinata y Aburame Shino. ¿Qué contarían estos chicos sobre si?

-Kiba-kun, ¿Por qué no empezamos contigo? ¿Qué hay de Akamaru?

Lo que nadie se esperaba es el relato que se venía a continuación.

¡Ese era el día! Al fin, iban a darle su " _algo_ " especial. Acababa de comenzar la academia, muchos de los niños ya lo tenían, aunque era distinto. Por ejemplo los niños Hyūga, con sus perlados ojos. ¡Ese era su algo especial! También había un chico con aspecto extraño y gafas, ese era Aburame Shino. Lo había conocido el primer día. Su clan se especializaba en insectos, o algo así le había contado su madre, habían trabajado juntos. Además, nada quitaba las pulgas tan rápido como el miembro Aburame que trabajaba en la veterinaria. Por cierto, el era Inuzuka; Inuzuka Kiba. Su clan se especializaba en perros. ¡Y estaba por recibir a su cachorro! Incluso había invitado a su nuevo amigo Shino, porque el Aburame quería hacerse de algunas pulgas.

-¡Te llamare Akamaru!-El niño con franjas rojas en su rostro sonreía pícaramente. El cachorro ladraba alegre en respuesta.

Su madre ya le había explicado todo sobre que sería su responsabilidad. ¡Pero claro! ¡Era su _algo_ especial! Además de su refinado olfato. ¡Si hasta se bañaban juntos!

Un par de meses habían transcurrido y en lo general el comportamiento de Akamaru era aceptable. Tanto como un cachorro podía serlo. Aunque solían causar un par de dolores de cabeza a la matriarca de los Inuzuka. El vinculo entre el _hombre (niño)_ y perro ( _cachorro)_ iba en aumento día con día.

Excepto por…

-¡KIBAAA!-Ese niño se encontraba en serio problemas- ¡Hay suficiente bosque afuera como para que haga _eso_ aquí!

Akamaru simplemente prefería orinar dentro de la casa. Pero su madre no podía comprenderlo. "¡Nada de que marca territorio, debes adiestrarlo!"

-Bien, Akamaru, debemos hacer algo. O mamá va a hacer algo, y eso no será bueno- El cachorro solo lo veía.

-Oh ¡Sé muy bien que me entiendes!-el chiquillo se cruzo de brazos bajando al animal de su cabeza.

-Wroof-Akamaru ladro en acuerdo.

-Así está mejor. Ahora, haremos un pacto, ¡No volverás a orinar dentro de casa!

Consejo No. 1 " _El que le digas a tu perro que no haga algo, no garantiza que no lo hará"_

 _Consejo No. 2 "Los perros podrían no aceptar los pactos si están en rebeldía"_

A la mañana siguiente.

-¡KIBAAA!-Si su hijo no entendía lo que significaba adiestrar entonces habría que tomar medidas.

-Pero mamá, ¡No puedes dejarlo fuera! ¡Se morirá de frío!-el pequeño Kiba hacia puchero.

-Kiba, sabes bien que eso no pasara, para eso tiene su pelaje.

Estrategia fallida.

-Pero mamá, ¡Se morirá de tristeza sin mí!-esa podía ser un mejor plan.

-Nació sin ti, podrá dormir sin ti, no me obligues a que deba vivir sin ti-Kiba aprendió que no debía desobedecer a su madre.

Y esa noche Akamaru durmió fuera.

Sin embargo el problema no acabo allí. Era sábado, los sábados son buenos para descansar según los Inuzuka. Pero Kiba-kun se había levantado muy de mañana.

-¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso? ¿¡Orinas a distancia!?- Y Kiba tuvo que limpiar antes de que su madre se diera cuenta.

-Llegados a esto. ¡Te enseñare como yo aprendí! Y ambos, niño junto al perro, se escabulleron hacia el jardín trasero. Una vez que determino que los demás seguían durmiendo. Kiba se apresuro a enseñarle a Akamaru como orinar con propiedad.

Estaban cerca de la cocina, (lugar que Akamaru había marcado como su favorito) y sin más Kiba se agacho para caminar como perro y como pudo dio una meada en la cocina de su casa. Y luego dijo- ¿Ves? Eso es exactamente lo que no debes hacer o si no…-y comenzó a dramatizar la triste historia de su separación si no obedecía, imitando a su madre gritando, pero gritando en mudo para no despertarla.

Akamaru solo veía a su amo. Después retornaron al jardín, y de la misma forma que antes, Kiba-kun orino en el jardín, bueno, cerca de uno de los arboles. Y como buen actor, arrojo un poco de tierra sobre lo suyo. Akamaru le imito y Kiba se sintió orgulloso. Aburame Shino contemplo la escena y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a largarse fingiendo no haber visto nada, llevaba cerca de diez minutos esperando que los Inuzuka se levantaran, ¡No iba a irse sin sus pulgas! Pero después de lo que acababa de ver, pensaba dejar a Kiba con sus asuntos. Total podía encontrar pulgas en otras partes.

Mientras Kiba y Akamaru estaban en la "algarabía" de su victoria, notaron la presencia del Aburame. Kiba-kun se debatía que tanto habría visto el Aburame. Pero eso dejo de ser importante cuando escucho los gritos de su progenitora y su hermana mayor Hana.

-Shino llama al hokage, ¡Van a matarme!-el Inuzuka se llevo las manos a la cabeza con un gesto de terror. Le temblaban los colmillos.

-Antes de que lo hagan, ¿Podrías darme mis pulgas?-Oh Shino era tan perceptivo.

La buena noticia es que Akamaru no volvió a orinar dentro de la casa. Ni Kiba tampoco.

-Al menos aprendía a orinar, ¿Hubieras defecado en tu cocina también?-preguntaba un Shino un poco más mayor mientras se presentaban con Kurenai-sensei, quien no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, y Hinata que pasaba de pálida a carmesí a una sorprendente velocidad.

-¡SHINO! ¡PACTAMOS QUE NUNCA HABLARÍAMOS DE ESO!-Kiba gamberreaba por todo el lugar mientras que su _algo especial_ seguía sobre la cabeza de su amo, ladrando orgulloso.

-Jamás recibí esas pulgas-rememoro el Aburame.

-"Cielos, espero que a Asuma le vaya bien"-pensó Kurenai.

 _Consejo No.3 "Nunca pactes con cachorros en entrenamiento o con Shino"_

 _One-shot de este singular grupo de amigos._

 _¡Gracias por leer! :3_


End file.
